I'll always remember You
by Lily Medina
Summary: AU. Una historia de amor sobre Harry y Ginny. soy nueva y es mi primer historia. por favor díganme que piensan


Hace mucho escribí esta historia. muchas de mis amogas me culpan de que tome el ejemplo de una de mis mejores amigas solo que mi amiga le dijo que no y no se besaron simplememte se abrazaron. todos los que la leyeron me recomendaron que la publicara.

**DISCLAMER **no me pertenece Harry Potter ni las canciones

* * *

><p>I'll Always Remember You<p>

ESTABAN EN UNA FIESTA Y ELLA ESTABA SENTADA EN LOS SILLONES PLATICANDO CON SUS AMIGAS Y DE REPENTE LLEGA EL POR ATRAS Y LE PIDE SI PODRIAN IR A CAMINAR, ELLA ACEPTA Y VAN A CAMINAR LEGOS DEL RUIDO. MIENTRAS CAMINAN ELLA LE PREGUNTA QUE LE QUERIA DECIR Y EL LE RESPONDE QUE LE QUERIA CONFESAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS, QUE LE QUERIA CONFESAR SU AMOR QUE SABIA QUE EL SOLO TENIA Trece Y ELLA DOCE PERO AUN ASI EL LA AMABA Y ELLA LE RESPONDE QUE SIENTE LO MISMO POR EL Y MIENTRAS EMPEZABA A LLOVER LOS DOS COMPARTIERON UN DULCE BESO BAJO LA LLUVIA

PASARON DOS MESES Y LOS DOS ESTABAN EN LA CASA DE EL PUES LA HABIA INVITADO A COMER CON SUS PADRES Y SU HERMANA. DESPUES DE LA RICA COMIDA LOS DOS SUBEN A SU HABITACION DONDE ELLA SE SIENTA EN LA CAMA MIENTRAS EL SACA ALGO DEL CAJON, UNA BELLA CAJA DE TERCIPELO NEGRO Y SE SIENTA JUNTO A ELLA Y LE ABRE LA CAJITA DE LA CUAL SALE UNA CORAZON Y ELLA EMOCIONADA SACA EL PEQUEÑO CORAZON QUE ADEMAS ES UN COLLAR CON UNA PEQUEÑA INSCRIPCION: I'LL ALWAYS REMEMBER

YOU OTRO MES PASO Y HOY CUMPLIAN TRES MESES HABIAN ACORDADO VERSE EN LA ALBERCA ELLA YA HABIA LLEGADO Y ESPERABA IMPACIENTE SU LLEGADA PARA DARLE EL REGALO QUE LE HABIA COMPRADO. FUE ENTONCES CUANDO LO VE BAJAR DE LA CAMIONETA DE SUS PADRES PERO LA CAMIONETA NO SE IBA Y ESO A ELLA LA PONIA NERVIOSA CUANDO EL BAJA ELLA SE PREOCUPA PUES EL IBA VESTIDO COMO SI FUERA A IR DE VIAJE PERO RAPIDO DESECHA ESOS PENSAMIENROS CUANDO VE QUE EL SE ACERCA RAPIDAMENTE Y ELLA SONRIENDO VA A SU ENCUENTRO Y LE ABRAZA PERO LE EXTRAÑA CUANDO EL NO SE LO DEVOLVIA Y CAUNDO SE SEPARO VIO SU CARA EL IBA SERIO PERO PARECIA QUE TENIA DOLOR ESCRITO EN SU ROSTRO Y ELLA ANTES DE QUE LE PUDIERA DAR SU REGALO EL LE DICE QUE SE TERMINABA A LO QUE ELLA EMPIEZA A LLORAR Y LE PREGUNTA El PORQUE Y EL LE RESPONDE SIN EMOCION EN SU VOZ QUE SU FAMILIA SE IRIA Y NO VOLVERIA JAMAS Y CON ESO EL SE VA CORRIENDO Y ELLA QUEDA ALLI CON LAS LAGRIMAS CORRIENDO POR SUS MEJILLAS LIBREMENTE Y SU CORAZON DESTROZADO

DOS SEMANAS DESDE QUE SE HABIA IDO, Y ELLA NO QUERIA SALIR DE SU HABITACION, SU CORAZON ESTABA MAS QUE DESTROZADO QUE SENTIA QUE NUNCA VOLVERIA A SANAR. CADA SEGUNDO, SIN AVISO ALGUNO, UNA NUEVALAGRIMA CORRIA POR EL ROSTRO DE LA BELLA NIÑA QUE HABIA PERDIDO AL AMOR DE SU VIDA

UN AÑO YA HABIA PASADO Y LA AHORA ADOLESCENTE AUN ERA MUY CALLADA Y MUY RESERVADA, AL MENOS, DECIA SU FAMILIA, YA NO PARECE DE PORCELANA COMO SI DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO SE FUERA A QUEBRAR.

YA DOS AÑOS Y ELLA AHORA TENIA 14. Y PARA DESAHOGARSE ESCRIBIA CANCIONES, TODAS ELLAS DE AMORES, AMORES QUE SE VAN Y NO LOS VULVEN A VER Y, EN HONOR AL AMOR QUE ELLA HABIA PERDIDO HABIA ELLA ESCRITO, UNA CANCION, A LA CUAL LLAMO COMO LA INCRIPCION DE SU CORAZON I'LL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU

TRES AÑOS, YA TENIA 15. Y EN SU CUMPLEAÑOS NUMERO CATORCE ELLA SE HABIA VULTO FAMOSA GRACIAS A SUS CANCIONES. ELLA SOLO HABIA ACEPTADO CON LA ESPERANZA DE QUE EL LA ESCUCHARA, LA RECONOCIERA O CUALQUIER COSA CONTAL DE QUE EL LA VUELVA A VER. Y SU CANCION MAS HERMOSA Y LA MAS POPULAR ERA ESA QUE HABIA ESCRITO SOLO A ESE AMOR QUE EXTRAÑABA TANTO.

Y HOY EN DIA ESA NIÑA QUE YA NO TAN NIÑA TIENE 16 Y YA ERA TODA UNA SENSACION ASI SEA ENTRE HOMBRES O MUJERES Y HOY ERA EL DIA DE SU CONCIERTO PERO LO QUE ELLA NO SABE ESQUE HOY COMO SE CUMPLIAN 4 AÑOS DE PERDER A SU AMOR ALGUIEN LE HABIA PEPRARADO UNA SORPRESA, UNA SORPRESA QUE SANARIA SU CORAZÓN...

Ella, o mejor dicho Ginny, estaba en su camerino pensando en la canción con la que cerraría su concierto. Por alguna extraña razón su manager le había dicho que tenía que utilizar esa canción al final cuando ella tenía planeado abrir el concierto con esa canción. Además de pensar en la canción, también pensó en como la llego a escribir. Tenía solamente 14 y era el aniversario desde que se fue el, o mejor dicho Harry. Y recordando el collar que aun tenia después de todos esos años había escrito esa canción y justamente la canción que más le dolía cuando la cantaba era la canción más escuchada de todos sus discos. Ella no sabía si su música había llegado a los oídos de Harry, pues ella sabía que la única razón por la cual ella cantaba era para que Harry la volviera a ver. Estaba ella tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que habían tocado su puerta y, hasta que entro su mejor amiga por ella, Ginny seguía perdida en su mundo vagando por sus recuerdos.

-Sigues pensando en la canción por casualidad?- le pregunto Hermione. A veces ella la conocía mejor que nadie hasta mejor que ella y claro aunque ella no sabía por qué ni conocía nada de Harry sabía que la canción significaba mucho para su amiga.

- Me creerás si te dé dijo que no pensaba en eso- le contesto ella riendo ligeramente- estaba recordando mi niñez, o bueno cuando tenía 12 años

- Ocurrió algo importante en esas fechas que yo no sepa?- pregunto Hermione no con enfado pero si con curiosidad

-Podría decirse, pero no es tan importante, es más sobre el porqué de la canción

- Le contesto ello sonriendo ligeramente-Bueno date prisa, el concierto empieza en 10 minutos y déjame decirte que ya está lleno allá fuera-y con eso Hermione salió del camerino para darle privacidad a su amiga. Después de eso 5 minutos después Ginny ya estaba lista para abrir el concierto y a las 6 en punto empezó a cantar una canción que también era muy escuchada

Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje

Con rumbo hacia lo desconocido

No sé si algún día vuelva a verte

No es fácil aceptar haber perdido

Por más que suplique no me abandones

Dijiste no soy yo es el destino

Entonces entendí que aunque te amaba

Tenía que elegir otro camino

De que me sirve la vida si eres lo que yo pido

Los recuerdos no me alcanzan pero me mantienen vivo

De que me sirve la vida si no la vivo con trigo

De que me sirve la esperanza si es lo último que muere

Y sin ti ya lo eh perdido...

Escucha bien amor lo que te digo

Pues creo no habrá otra ocasión

Para decirte que no me arrepiento

De haberte entregado el corazón

Por más que suplique no me abandones

Dijiste no soy yo es el destino

Entonces entendí que aunque te amaba

Tenía que elegir otro camino ocho...

De que me sirve la vida si eres lo que yo pido

Los recuerdos no me alcanzan pero me mantienen vivo

De que me sirve la vida si no la vivo con trigo

De que me sirve la esperanza si es lo último que muere

Y sin ti ya lo eh perdido...

De que me sirve la vida si eres lo que yo pido

Los recuerdos no me alcanzan pero me mantienen vivo

De que me sirve la vida de que me sirve la esperanza si es lo último que muere...

Y sin ti ya lo eh perdido...

Al término de la canción la multitud aplaudía emocionada y empezó a cantar otras cuantas. Casi dos horas después, cuando solo le faltaban dos canciones empieza a llover y Ginny, recordando el día en que Harry se fue empieza a cantar otra canción que no era muy escuchada pero aun así era popular

February 14th you say you wanna see me

I'm thinking chocolate and flowers

We meet for breakfast I'm feeling restless

Been getting' ready for hours

Walk through the door going to give you a kiss

But you turn your head to avoid my lips

And who's this girl that you're with

Does this mean we're over?

I give you my heart in a sweet love letter

But you gave it right back said I like her better

That's when my whole world came crashing down

And she's walking around like the girl of your dreams

With her Angelina lips size zero jeans

Can't believe I didn't see this coming around

She's just so beautiful; I'm just an average girl

He says I'm sorry, I just keep smiling

Inside it feels like I'm broken

I say its okay happy Valentine's Day

The biggest lie I've ever spoken

They're walking out the door and I wave goodbye

As soon as their gone I start to cry

Put my faith in the wrong guy its over

I give you my heart in a sweet love letter

But you gave it right back said I like her better

That's when my whole world came crashing down

And she's walking around like the girl of your dreams

With her Angelina lips size zero jeans

Can't believe I didn't see this coming around

She's just so beautiful; I'm just an average girl

Now they're gone

And I feel fatal Scratch his name out of the table

He's a jerk he's a loser

He's a love abuser

February 14th I'm feeling sad and lonely

Nobody here wants to hold me

I give you my heart in a sweet love letter

But you gave it right back said I like her better

That's when my whole world came crashing down

And she's walking around like the girl of your dreams

With her Angelina lips size zero jeans

Can't believe I didn't see this coming around

I give you my heart in a sweet love letter

But you gave it right back said I like her better

That's when my whole world came crashing down

She's just so beautiful

Shes just so beautiful

She so beautiful

I'm just an average girl

Cuando termino la canción la multitud estaba enloquecida y mientras ella se iba a backstage su guitarrista hacia un solo mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa para la última canción que era en español. La canción también hablaba de amor, de una pareja que se amaba demasiado pero un día ella sufre un accidente y queda ciega tiempo después ella recupera la vista pero su amor se había ido. Al final se reencuentran pero él había dado su vista por ella y él no la puede ver más.

No soy capaz de concebir

Por qué los hombres son así:

Les das el corazón

Y lo lastiman sin razón.

Me declaraste a mí tu amor,

Y me juraste devoción.

Y yo creí en ti,

Pensando ser al fin feliz.

Me ocultaste la verdad:

Nunca me quisiste a mí…

Y como no lo noté

Confiada yo te amé.

Whoah

Aunque tuve que gritar.

Aunque te llegué a odiar.

Siempre te amaré

Porque yo soy mujer.

Me han dicho que ellos son así;

Se cansan y se van.

Ya sé que esto es verdad

Pero aun así yo quise amar.

Yo decidí no más confiar,

Ni darlo todo sin pensar.

Ya "nunca más", pensé,

Más otra vez me enamoré.

Me ocultaste la verdad:

Nunca me quisiste a mí…

Y como no lo noté

Confiada yo te amé.

Whoah

Aunque tuve que gritar.

Aunque te llegué a odiar.

Siempre te amaré

Porque yo soy mujer.

Siempre te amé

Ahora sola estoy.

¿Cómo pasó?

Segura estaba de tu amor.

Al recordar

Pido a Dios que cuide de ti.

Aunque sufrí

Yo nunca te mentí.

Tú abusaste de mi voluntad

De hacer todo por amor.

Y ahora tengo un gran dolor

Que me oprime el corazón.

Oh

No pedí nacer mujer,

Ni amar para sufrir también.

Muros he puesto ya

Que nadie podrá cruzar.

Y aunque tuve que gritar.

Aunque te llegué a odiar.

Siempre te amaré

Porque yo soy mujer.

Aunque tuve que gritar.

Aunque te llegué a odiar.

Siempre te amaré

Porque yo soy mujer.

La canción ya había terminado pero la banda seguía tocando y ella no entendía porque, eso no estaba ensayado y de repente la multitud empieza a aplaudir y a vitorear y ella seguía sin entender nada... Hasta que una voz a sus espaldas hablo con dolor en su voz, pero además de dolor en su voz se podía distinguir amor

(Perdóname)

(Como veras yo nunca te falle)

(En mi mente esta la imagen)

De la mujer que ame)

(Aunque nunca más te pueda ver)

Fue ahí cuando ella volteo y de impresión casi se cae del escenario, era el, era el, el, Harry. No lo podía creer estaba aquí, san diego, en su concierto, en el escenario, junto a ella y cantando no lo podía creer. Fue cuando él le sonrió, le sonrió como aquellos días cuando tenían trece y doce, le sonreía con el mismo amor que antes. Harry le abrió los brazos y ella sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a abrazarlo y esta vez fue diferente a la última, él le devolvió el abrazo con la misma ternura que ella.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí... Creí que nunca más te volvería a ver- dijo ella sollozando ligeramente. En la seguía abrazando pero seguía callado.

Después de unos 10 minutos y de que todo el teatro se vaciara, Harry y Ginny estaban en el camerino de ella pero no hablaban solo estaban callados mirándose el uno al otro o al menos Ginny miraba a Harry mientras que este miraba a todos lados con excepción de sus ojos.

-Harry que tienes- le pregunto Ginny después de un rato de un incómodo silencio

-No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte Ginny- le dijo el con una sonrisa forzada. Su voz era tan diferente, claro que sería diferente no escuchaba su voz desde hace más de cuatro años.

- Me estas ocultando algo verdad?- le pregunto Ginny, no sabía porque tenía ese presentimiento pero sentía como si Harry le estuviera ocultando algo, algo importante

-Ginny...- empezó Harry pero fue cortado por una Ginny ahora enojada

-Dime la verdad Harry, Que ocultas-ahora Ginny estaba legos de estar enojada y él lo sabía, pues desde que eran jóvenes ella le había hecho que le quedara claro que nunca le ocultarían las cosas

.-No lo entenderías Ginny-le dijo el evadiendo el tema

-Pues explícamelo Harry- Ginny seguía sin calmarse aunque se estaba obligando a hacerlo

-Yo...- medito algunos segundos pero después de pensarlo más de dos veces se decidió- Se supone que yo no debería de estar aquí- termino él y aunque quiera sonar optimista no podía

-A que te refieres con que no deberías de estar aquí- ya se había tranquilizado pero aún estaba algo histérica

-Simple, yo no debo de estar aquí- le dijo el mirándola a ella por primera vez desde que bajaron del escenario-Won sí que cambiaste.

-Harry por favor no me cambies el tema y dime que haces aquí- le dijo harta de que actuara como un niño

-Veras cuando me fui... Yo empezó una nueva vida junto a mis padres y mi hermana pero... Semanas después de que me fuera mis padres estuvieron en un accidente aéreo y mi hermana y yo quedamos huérfanos. Vivimos en la casa de una tía que vivía por esos rumbos pero dos años después, cuando yo tenía 15 ella murió de una enfermedad y era la única pariente viva asique esta vez fuimos enviados a un orfanato. En la escuela conocí a una chica con la que rápidamente me hizo amigo pero ella quería algo más que amistad.

-No entiendo por qué me cuentas de tu vida amorosa Harry- le corto ella enojada y además celosa pues cuando aún eran jóvenes, un día antes de que Harry se fuera, él le había prometido que no habría otra chica

.-Harry no es lo que tú crees nunca salimos juntos, tampoco hubo algo entre ella y yo- le dijo en tono cansado y de repente pareció que envejeció 10 años en tan solo 1 segundo- Su padre es doctor y uno muy bueno debo decirlo.

-Que tiene que ver eso Harry?-le pregunto ella con curiosidad y olvidándose de sus celos por un momento.

-Ginny... Una semana antes de que empezáramos a salir juntos yo fui diagnosticado con diabetes tipo 1- ella iba a interrumpirle pero antes de que digiera palabra el hablo- Déjame terminar Ginny. Recuerdas esa vez cuando cumplimos dos meses, te invite a comer a mi casa y te di ese collar- ella solo asintió mientras inconscientemente tocaba el collar que traía en su cuello- Ese día en la mañana me enviaron a un hospital porque me desmaye. Al principio pensaron que era por la diabetes pero me hicieron algunas pruebas y me diagnosticaron... me diagnosticaron... Cáncer en la Columna que se llama Rhabomyosarcoma. Al mes siguiente cuando cumplimos tres meses mis padres me dijeron que me tenía que ir al extranjero porque habían encontrado a un doctor que tratara mi enfermedad asique cuando llegue a la alberca tuve que ponerme la máscara más potente que tenía para no derrumbarme enfrente de ti. El doctor del que me hablaron mis papas era el padre de mi amiga y debo decir que le debo mi vida por todos estos años que siempre que me derrumbaba por el cáncer, solo gracias a él había sobrevivido a los ataques- dijo con lágrimas queriendo salir de los ojos.

-Sigo sin entender Harry- le dijo Ginny. Honestamente se sentía estúpida porque no entendía el problema.

-El problema Ginny es que yo no debería estar aquí porque yo estoy... Ginny yo estoy muerto.-Que?... No... No eso es imposible tú no puedes estar muerto eso es imposible-le grito ella con las lágrimas cayendo libremente de su rostro, sentía como si de nuevo tuviera 12 y él se iba, ahora tenía 16 y lo mismo ocurría solo que esta vez se iría para siempre nunca más lo volvería a ver.

-Lo siento mucho Ginny pero es verdad. Llevo muerto poco más de 2 años. Después de que mi tía muriera unos tres meses después yo tuve una recaída que hasta me llegue a quedar paralitico en esas horas de angustia. No podía moverme y me sangraba la nariz con una hemorragia increíble. Como 12 horas después mi cuerpo y mi corazón no pudieron soportar la perdida de tanta sangre así que simplemente me dormí y no volví a despertar.- La trato de consolar pero no tuvo éxito ella simplemente seguía llorando intentando procesar toda la información.

-Entonces que haces aquí?- le pregunto Ginny. Aun no procesaba muy bien la información pero sabía que tenía que aceptarlo.

-Ginny estoy aquí para ayudar a alguien-le dijo el mirándola con simpatía, sabía que era difícil de tragar toda la información pero a él no le quedaba mucho tiempo, solo le habían dado 4 horas para estar con su amada y tres de esas horas ya habían pasado.

-A que te refieres Harry?- ya se había calmado y las lágrimas ya se habían secado

-Ginny desde que me fui no eres la misma de antes. Te volviste reservada y nunca querías salir. Te aferraste a mi recuerdo y no me dejaste ir. La única razón por la cual mi cuerpo soporto 12 horas de agonía es porque sentía que no podía irme, mi cuerpo sabía que no podía irme pero no pudo aguantar más. Ginny lo único que ves en este momento es mi alma. Mi alma envejeció porque aunque me fui alguien aquí en la tierra seguía aferrada. Ginny hasta mi hermana se lo tomo mejor, ella rehízo su vida y está casada y pronto tendrá un hijo, pero tu seguiste aferrada a mí y mientras hacías eso poco a poco me dañabas. Yo vine aquí para explicarte que tienes que seguir con tu vida. No te estoy pidiendo que te olvides de mí pero si sigues como estas en este momento no poder avanzar más legos. Sé que suena duro pero tienes que hacerlo. Y si, tal vez pienses que nunca te amé, pero debes creerme, yo te amé con todas mis fuerzas pero nunca fuimos destinados a estar juntos, solo por eso te pido que sigas con tu vida y si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mí, por tu familia, por los que te quieren. Por favor sigue adelante y no sigas aferrándote a mi recuerdo- ella estaba abrazando de nuevo pues ella había vuelto a llorar pero justo cuando termino esto una luz lo envolvió y aunque ella no sabía de qué se trataba Harry agarraba más fuerte a Ginny como si no quisiera soltarla pero después de unos segundos la soltó mientras la luz se hacía cada vez más y más brillante y el desaparecía. Cuando Harry no era nada más que una imagen borrosa volvió a hablar con suplica en su voz- Por favor sigue con tu vida, no te aferres más a mi recuerdo, pero tampoco te olvides completamente de mi- justo después de que terminara de hablar Harry había desaparecido completamente.-

No te preocupes Harry- le dijo Ginny al aire- seguiré con mi vida- dijo ella con determinación en sus ojos.

DIEZ AÑOS DESPUES

YA HABIAN PASADO DIEZ AÑOS DESDE QUE EL HABIA VENIDO A VISITARLA Y ELLA HABIA APRENDIDO LA LECCION. NO LO HABIA OLVIDADO PERO SI HABIA DEJADO DE AFERRARSE DE SU RECUERDO.

TRES SEMANAS DESPUES DE QUE EL LA VISITARA, ELLA CONOCIO A ALGUIEN. ERA UN CHICO NUEVO QUE SE HABIA TRANSFERIDO DE ESCUELA. SE CONOCIERON Y UN MES DESPUES DE AMISTAD SE HICIERON NOVIOS. CUANDO ELLA CUMPLIO 20 AÑOS EL LE PROPUSO MATRIMONIO Y ELLA JUSTOSA ACEPTO.

AL AÑO DE CASADOS ELLA QUEDO EMBARAZADA Y 9 MESES DESPUES DIO A LUZ A UN VARON AL CUAL LLAMARON JAMES THOMAS.

UN AÑO DESPUES DE QUE NACIERA JAMES, ELLA VOLVIO A QUEDAR EMBARAZADA PERO ESTA VEZ DE UNA MUJER A LA CUAL LLAMARON LILLIAN THOMAS.

POR ULTIMO DOS AÑOS DESPUES ELLA SE VOLVIO A EMBARAZAR DE UN VARON NUEVAMENTE… PERO LA SORPRESA QUE SE LLEVO LA PAREJA FUE QUE CUANDO NACIO, EL PEQUEÑO NO TENIA NINGUN PARECIDO CON NINGUNO DE LOS DOS PADRES.

DESPUES DE UNAS PRUEBAS DE ADN QUE COMPROBRARA QUE SI ERA SU HIJO LE DIERO UN NOMBRE. UN NOMBRE QUE SIGNIFICO MUCHO EN LA VIDA DE ELLA.

LO LLAMARON HARRY THOMAS.

EL PORQUE LO LLAMARON ASI FUE PORQUE CUANDO NACIO EL PEQUEÑO TENIA PIEL CLARA PELO NEGRO Y UNOS OJOS COLOR ESMERALDA COMO EL. EL PARECIDO QUE TENIA CON HARRY POTTER ERA IMPRESIONANTE QUE DECIDIERON NOMBRARLO EN SU HONOR.

Y HOY SE CUMPLIAN DOCE AÑOS DESDE QUE HARRY POTTER LA HABIA VENIDO A VISITAR DICIENDOLE QUE NO SE AFEREARA DE EL Y SIGUIERA CON SU VIDA. JAMES TENIA 5 AÑOS MIENTRAS QUE LILIAN TENIA 4 Y POR ULTIMO HARRY TENIA 2 AÑOS PERO HOY CUMPLIA TRES AÑOS. JUSTO EL DIA EN QUE HARRY POTTER SE APARECIO A GINNY, HARRY THOMAS NACIO A LA HORA EXACTA EN QUE HARRY POTTER SE DESVANECIO EN EL AIRE.

Hoy era un día normal en la familia Thomas pues hoy era el cumpleaños número 3 de Harry quien estaba muy feliz. La celebración fue pequeña, nomás asistieron los abuelos de ambos lados y unos cuantos amigos de Harry . A veces Ginny se ponía a pensar como era que su hijo se pareciera tanto a su ex novio. Después de la visita que le había hecho ella había cambiado todo en su vida, quito su carrera de cantante y se convirtió en una escritora y su primer libro y éxito fue cuando escribió la historia de amor de su vida. Ginny siguió con su vida pero siempre recordando a Harry, a veces se recordaba a si misma que estaba casada y tenía hijos porque cuando pensaba en Harry volvía a sentir el amor que sentía del cuándo aún era pequeña. Fue una gran bendición cuando su hijo nació y se pareciera tanto al.

-En que pensabas amor?- le pregunto su esposo Dean. Ginny lo amaba tanto.

-Nada querido- le contesto Ginny sonriéndole

-No puedo creer que Harry ya tiene tres años, que rápido pasa el tiempo-dijo Dean con mirada nostálgica-Bueno pero no te quedes así que ya tenemos que llevar el pastel a la mesa- y entre los dos cargaron el pastel a la mesa donde todos los invitados ya estaban esperando. Después de cantar las mañanitas, repartir el pastel, la fiesta acabara y acostar a los niños Ginny estaba cómodamente acostada en su cama pensando. Pensaba que tan bien le había hecho ese cambio en su vida y le había costado dejar ir a Harry lo había logrado y estaba orgullosa de ella misma. Su último pensamiento antes de caer dormida fue: 'SIEMPRE TE RECORDARE'.


End file.
